


Dead Girls Never Say No

by purecamp



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: I hate this one, M/M, shalaska
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purecamp/pseuds/purecamp
Summary: after listening to the lyrics written about her in alaska’s bitch track ‘The T’, sharon is understandably upset. fame hardened alaska to the point where she feels like an emotionless dead girl, but as the song goes, dead girls never say no





	Dead Girls Never Say No

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote a thing! Filling the prompt of Sharon feeling upset about the lyrics to The T, etc. I seem to enjoy writing fics with reconcilation at the end? :D Anyway, let me know what you all think!! <33333 (this month needs double the amount of sharon y'all. its her month >:D )
> 
> ^^ this is the artificialqueens a/n that i wrote at the time. this was written and posted oct 17th 2016

“I think you have the wrong number.” A familiar voice says.

As spontaneously as she called the number, Sharon ends the call, her heart pounding beyond belief. What the fuck was she doing? In just a month, she’d be up on stage performing with Alaska; she couldn’t be like this anymore. Mentally, she was ready for it, but she wasn’t sure her heart would be able to take it. It would be different this time, anyway. Last time she and Alaska performed together, no one knew who they were. They were just two drag queens in a shitty Pittsburgh bar, drinking and falling over in their ill-fitting heels in front of a crowd of unimpressed straight guys. Sharon didn’t even know the meaning of the word professionalism back then – and even though she does now, that doesn’t mean she ever uses it. But Alaska does, and with her now being sober and single, Sharon knows she won’t put up with her being drunk or drinking on the show. She’s gonna have to make some changes.

And fuck if she’s not over Alaska, because she’s willing to stop drinking, if only for a short time, to perform with Alaska. Just to be back on stage, doing what she loved with the person she loved. Fuck the alcohol.

Fuck the alcohol… soon. When Sharon gets nervous, she drinks. And when she drinks, she thinks of Alaska. But never has she decided to ring her.

And all for nothing, she thinks bitterly. Alaska’s deleted my fucking number. She really has moved on. Yet it took me a month to delete the hearts after her contact name.

Only Alaska knows it, but Sharon has a bigger heart than people credit her for. Her love for Alaska, for Cerrone, for her fans and for her art is unconditional, unlimited. It takes a lot to win the true affection and respect of Sharon, but once you get it you’ll never lose it.

So yeah, she rang her. For thirty seconds, she listened in silence, tongue-tied. Alaska asked who it was, quickly became confused, and hung up.

Sharon let the tears flow from her painted eyelids swiftly and silently, for once content not to make a fuss. She had every right to be drunk and angry and sad and loveless, but she still felt like everything was her fault.

It hadn’t helped that she kept up with Alaska’s life in an almost obsessive way. All her social media accounts were on push-notifications. Every time she posted an update, Sharon read it. Every time she posted a video, Sharon watched it. Every time she triumphed, Sharon beamed with pride.

So why the hell wouldn’t she watch Alaska’s new music video? It looked campy and gimmicky – much like their old drag shows – and so she dived into it with fervour.

Now let’s talk about my exes,

I cheated on Sharon with a guy from Texas,

I’m just kidding he was really in Florida,

But what the fuck fucking rhymes with Florida?

Sharon’s blood ran cold. She was shaking, her teeth knocking against her black lips as unwelcome feelings of hurt began to consume her, holding her in their clammy grip of jealousy and heartbreak. Why would she even say that? Why would she sing that? No wonder so many other queens besides Sharon had been in the video. She tried to imagine looking Alaska in the eyes whilst she sang those lyrics, and her heart thrashed in her chest like an angry prisoner confined in a jail cell.

She picked up the phone again, and it went straight to answer-phone.

“Dieee, this is Sharon Needles leaving you a voicemail inquiring about the whereabouts of Alaska Thunderfuck? This can’t be you. Who even are you anymore? Do I even have to say that I’ve listened to ‘The T’ or did you already guess? I used to know Alaska, and she was so sweet. She would never sing or say anything like that. I want to know what you’ve done with her, because I miss her and that hurts like a motherfucking bitch. They say fame changed me, but if that’s really you, then I think you’re one to talk.”

-0-0-0-

Fame hardened Alaska. Fame hardened her before it was even in her reach. He reached out his warm, inviting hand and took Sharon, then turned cold and cast Alaska aside. Then Fame gave Sharon everything she could ever have wanted – the audience to relay her passions, a platform to talk about the concerns she had been trying to get into the spotlight for years, an entire lifetime of whatever the hell Sharon Needles wanted.

Fame ignored Alaska and gave Sharon everything until Sharon created her own fame, and Fame begged for Alaska to take her on and she foolishly let herself get mixed up in Fame’s crazy, disgusting world.

Before being famous, Drag Race was a distant dream and drag shows were intimate and love was shared between two people and life was so much simpler. Now, Drag Race is a distant nightmare and drag shows couldn’t be more public and love is between two people and the rest of the fucking world, and for some reason Alaska thought was enjoying it. Her relationship made them talked about. Their breakup made them even more talked about. She basked in the attention, finally able to live her dream, and became less herself.

Less Alaska. More Alaska Thunderfuck, runner-up of Season 5 Rupaul’s Drag Race and winner of All Star’s Two.

Because why the hell should Alaska care about anything besides her own life, her own fame. Other people wouldn’t get offended, because she was a star and stars are always forgiven.

A random number rings.

“Hello?”

Silence.

“Anybody there? Who is it?”

Silence.

Alaska hung up, irritated. These days she had no time to waste, unlike years ago when she could spend four hours in a row petting Cerrone and watching shitty television.

The phone rings again, but this time she doesn’t answer until the screen tells her she has a voicemail. It’s probably somebody wanting to do an interview. She listens to it.

“Dieee, this is Sharon Needles leaving you a voicemail inquiring about the whereabouts of Alaska Thunderfuck? This can’t be you. Who even are you anymore? Do I even have to say that I’ve listened to ‘The T’ or did you already guess? I used to know Alaska, and she was so sweet. She would never sing or say anything like that. I want to know what you’ve done with her, because I miss her and that hurts like a motherfucking bitch. They say fame changed me, but if that’s really you, then I think you’re one to talk.”

As soon as fame had changed her, the message sunk in and her superiority complex shatters like glass.

“Sharon,” She murmurs. “Fuck.”

She tries to feel guilty, but all she feels is numbness. Nothing. Like all her feelings had been spent into a $2 pillow back in Pittsburgh and now she’d run dry.

She lets the emptiness take over.

-0-0-0-

“You ready to go on? Sharon?”

She popped her out of the door to the dressing room, grinning at Michelle and batting her eyelids. “Just gotta get my wig on.”

“Well, you’re on in two minutes, so make sure you do.”

Quickly fixing the blonde synthetic onto her head, Sharon stepped out and waited, hearing Bianca on stage causing the crowd to roar with laughter and cheering. She held back a snigger at one of her remarks – of course it was aimed at Jinkx.

Then Alaska stepped out, avoiding eye-contact. She hunched herself over, her back against the wall furthest from Sharon as she tried to make herself appear smaller and inconspicuous. Feeling smug that she looked so good and just knowing she’d listened to the drunken voicemail she’d sent, Sharon decided not to let her succeed.

“Why?” She said. It was more of a statement than a question.

Alaska looked up; then flinched as if she hadn’t meant to. “What?”

“You know what.”

“Do I?”

Sharon raised her eyebrow. Alaska was challenging her? Sharon Needles had won the most challenges on Drag Race. She could handle the heat.

“Yeah, I’m almost certain that you do. Second verse of the song ‘The T’ by Alaska Thunderfuck. I’m asking why, do you have an answer for me?”

Fuck, she was good. Alaska was practically sweating, but still holding up.

“Could you be more specific?” She replied.

So we’re playing that game, huh? Sharon thought. Okay, let’s have it your way, Thunderfuck.

“I cheated on Sharon with a guy from Texas.”

Just like that, Alaska cracked.

“You wanna know why? Because every feeling I ever had for you was cried into a Walmart pillow back in Pittsburgh and now I feel nothing. Sharon, it’s like I’m a fucking dead girl.”

Sharon walked towards Alaska. Slowly, tantalisingly. Her legs were bare and smooth. Her corset, glittering like a black onyx, was one of her favourite show outfits, and she knew she looked fantastic in it. Judging from Alaska’s awkward double-take, it was having the desired effect.

Her agonisingly slow steps came to a stop when she was mere inches from Alaska, close enough to see the minute details in all her makeup and hair.

“Dead girls never say no.” She sang softly, running a manicured hand down her back and connecting her lips with Alaska’s.

There was no better feeling than tasting Alaska’s lips again and feeling her melt underneath her touch.

“Oka – oh, for fuck’s sake.”

Sharon pulled away, twisting around to see Michelle shaking her head.

“You know what, don’t even bother explaining. Just get on stage, will ya?”

Grinning cheekily, Sharon ushered Alaska up the steps to the stage, lightly slapping her ass on the way up and winking at Michelle.


End file.
